True Colors
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: 2014, The Shield splintered apart... one year later, the youngest of the formerly dominant stable schemes to bring an unbreakable stable into the WWE. But can they withstand anything thrown at them? And will The Shield rebuild themselves? (First in The Bullet Club vs The Shield series, co-written with Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine)
1. Walk Through Hell

_**July 5th 2015, 5:30am…**_

" _You could've told me you were still taking the Keppra, lass. Thankfully, you didn't have any recurring seizures but no more drinking until you're off it completely." Finn responded after sitting across from Amanda, who was less drunk than earlier but had fifteen stitches in her head, a bad bruise and a nasty concussion._

" _I should've said something, I just… I was having a hellish day, wanted to forget. I… I did more than lapse back into my wild child ways, I… I almost…" Amanda said as Finn saw tears in her eyes and pulled her into his arms, Amanda hanging onto him as she sobbed and Finn rubbing his hand up and down her back._

" _We're human, we all make bad choices… I'm not mad, I'm just worried. You could've snapped your neck, Mandy." Finn whispered, Amanda's sobbing calming down to soft hiccups, which stopped shortly afterwards. Finn looked down and saw that Amanda had cried herself to sleep and carefully moved to his side so he was holding her in his arms, Amanda's right arm draped over Finn's torso, which she was also using as a pillow._

 _Finn looked up and motioned Sami into the room, Sami quietly walking in and over to Amanda, lightly stroking her hair._

" _What was Owens thinking, taunting her like that?! Calling her a slut and a cold blooded tramp on national Tv and reopening Amanda's old emotional wounds by bringing up what Chris Benoit did when Chris wasn't in his right mind!" Sami said in a low but angry tone, which he only did when he was really pissed off._

" _He basically drove her to drinking herself into oblivion… she's hurt but the physically injuries should heal. It's the mental scars that don't always heal. Like many others, Amanda idolized Chris, she loved him and his family like they were her own." Finn responded quietly._

 _He looked at the sleeping brunette in his arms and knew it would be a rough few days ahead…_

 **Present time…**

"My obsession with the championship?! Why don't we talk about your sister's obsession with Finn Balor… after all John, she's the one sleeping with him." Seth said, Amanda turning pissed… and John not stopping her as she reared her fist back and punched Seth right in the nose.

Seth reeled back with a painful scream, putting his hands up to stop the bleeding after standing back up. Amanda was sick of the implications, the theories and had finally had enough… and John saw it clear as day. Aside from pissed off, Amanda felt like it was the final nail in the coffin for rebuilding whatever friendship was left.

"You've done it now…" Amanda growled, attempting to throw her tiny body towards Seth and attack him but John grabbed her and the camera cut to commercial as he dragged her out of the ring and to the back. "Fucking let go!" She yelled, John forcing her to sit down.

"He was out of line entirely, but you did enough! You pushed him down, there's no need to beat him through the ground as well." John responded, his hands still on her shoulders to keep her from getting back up.

Amanda took a few minutes to breathe, John knowing where this had started from… Amanda had agreed to appear on a few episodes of Total Bellas but she didn't think that the editors would edit it to make it look like her and Finn's on screen implied relationship was real off screen and the 25 year old was livid.

"No one knows the truth… and that's why they're going crazy." Amanda said quietly as she rubbed her right hand, which was sore and already starting to bruise near the knuckles. John carefully took it into his hands and lightly pressed on the bruised index and middle fingers, Amanda hissing slightly before both saw Finn.

"She hit him damn hard…" Finn said, lightly brushing Amanda's hair back.

At the same time, Seth was dragged through the curtain and his nose was reset.

"That damn bitch can't take a joke…" Seth muttered, yelping when Hunter grabbed him by his shirt.

"Well that was some harmless joke!" Hunter responded angrily. "Did you even think of the effect?! She's put up with enough from the script writers, you coming in like that just blew it overboard! I wouldn't be surprised if any forgiveness for anything at all was off the table now!"

"Maybe you should talk to the editors, that's how they make things look while filming!" Seth responded.

"Oh I damn well am gonna talk to them… and you better start behaving yourself!" Hunter replied before going and finding Amanda, Finn and John, who were in the trainer's office.

"Just bruised them." Amanda explained, Hunter seeing that she had a splint and that her fingers were taped together.

"No less painful though… Seth's taking none of the blame, acting on the impression the writers were giving." Hunter replied.

"Expected nothing different, the little prick never takes blame…" Amanda said as she felt Finn's right hand resting on her back and lightly rubbing it. "Hunter, I think something needs to change." She said abruptly.

"What do you have in mind, kiddo?" Hunter asked, Amanda whispering it to him. "If it's done properly… it'll work." He said in agreement as Finn dialed a familiar number.

The next week before Raw was ready to go on the air, Finn opened the door and in walked Karl Anderson, Luke Gallows, Amber Gallows, AJ Styles, Tama Tonga, Bad Luck Fale and Nick and Matt Jackson.

"Gentlemen and lady…" Finn greeted, lightly tugging on Amanda's right wrist and Amber smiling slightly at the brunette. "This little woman here is Mandy Cena." He finished.

"This angelic little creature is the one who brainstormed the plan to bring Bullet Club to WWE, completely unfiltered?" Karl responded.

"Damn right… and this is the right timing for it too, no more of these restrictions." Amanda replied, Finn grabbing a Bullet Club leather jacket for her and unzipping it.

"Had it altered a bit… try it on, lass." Finn responded, Amanda putting the cropped leather jacket over her black and white ring outfit and turning to the others.

"Now that's more like it, welcome to the Bullet Club!" Amber replied, her and Amanda high fiving each other.

Amanda couldn't wait until Raw started.


	2. Chain Of Events

Seth walked into the locker room, seeing Dean and Roman… and Shield outfits set around them.

"I'm confused, what the hell is going on?" Seth asked.

"Check the note near yours." Dean answered, Seth picking up the note.

' _This feuding between you three has to come to a complete stop. Suit up and meet us in the ring like The Shield of old.-B.C.'_

"B.C? What in hell's name is going on?" Seth muttered.

"They're screwing with us, right? The writers?" Roman replied.

"They've been kind of ticked off lately. But not at us. I only know of one group with these initials and Bullet Club still works for New Japan Pro Wrestling last I… why that look, what's going on, Seth?" Dean responded, trailing off after seeing the agitated look on Seth's face.

"It's not the writers but we are being screwed with. Last I checked, The Shield had 4 members towards the end." Seth replied as Aestrid walked in.

"Show starts in a half hour, you three are up first." Aestrid said.

"And would you happen to know what the hell is going on?" Seth questioned.

"Yes… and like with this Stardust storyline they've started planning, it's to be as much of a surprise to you as it is to the audience. So my lips are sealed." Aestrid answered.

Aestrid left, Seth closing the door and the three changing into their outfits.

"You know… I missed wearing this old outfit, it was fun." Dean said as he strapped the black vest on.

"I'm starting to wonder where our fourth is, our Shield sister… I haven't heard from Mandy all day, have you Dean?" Roman questioned.

"No…" Dean answered.

At the same time, Amanda was leaned against the wall and reading the script… but noticing her nervousness, Finn walked over and rested his left hand on her right side.

"Starting to feel real, isn't it?" Finn asked.

"Was this what it was like for you? When Bullet Club first formed in New Japan? You were thrown right into being the leader of the group." Amanda responded quietly, feeling Finn's left hand entwine with her right one.

"And I was nervous at first but adapted quickly… we'll be okay." Finn said before a knock sounded at the door.

Amanda opened it and walked outside… only to get gold confetti stars blown in her face.

"Damn it, Cody!" Amanda responded as Cody, already in his Stardust character, laughed at his joke… until the door flew open and Finn ran into the hallway.

"Short notice but she's only working a few segments tonight." Finn explained, Cody turning curious.

"Hm… she got a health scare again?" Cody questioned.

"No, the writers went with something that's supposed to be a surprise." Amanda answered.

"The same as my 'replacement' is a secret? Not that I was that bothered, honestly… a change of character or some time off, I… wouldn't complain." Cody responded.

"Yeah and watch the confetti next time." Amanda said before Cody left. "He reacted okay… but we have a few more reactions to handle." She said as Finn traced his fingers over the Bullet Club logo on the jacket.

When the show started, Roman, Dean and Seth were stood in the ring in their Shield gear as the audience chanted "Where's the fourth one?!" repeatedly as Dean grabbed a microphone.

"That's what we want to know… Mandy? Where are ya, kid?" Dean replied, Seth taking the microphone as scripted and fans chanting "Backstabber!" and "You sold out!" at him… which set him off.

"Shut up!" Seth yelled at them.

"Is there some problem?" All three heard, seeing Amanda on the stage and Seth turning to her, noticing the look on her face… one of someone bursting at the seams and eager to share something as she chuckled. "So there's one thing I forgot to mention last week that's gonna change things-" Amanda said but Seth cut her off with a chuckle of his own.

"Hey, I don't know about you but I sure as hell want to know what's going on. Don't you or have you already figured it out, Rollins? If you think you've got it figured out why she hasn't tried to find anyone all day, tell us." Dean replied after turning to Seth.

But before he could, the lights dimmed and _Last Chance Saloon_ by Deviant and Naive Ted blared through the arena and they saw several people in the darkened arena join Amanda… before the lights were back on.

Seth narrowed his eyes in anger at one of the ones he recognised immediately… and Finn looked back at him after wrapping an arm around Amanda's waist.

"You three aren't the only group around here anymore…" Finn responded with a smirk as he lightly nuzzled his face into the crook of Amanda's neck as scripted and nipped at her skin, which sent Seth's anger through the roof.

"Hey, Seth?" Roman replied, Seth turning to him. "There may be more of them but we used to be the unstoppable force around here and we need to get our Shield sister back. Agreed?"

In the backstage area, Dianne and Aestrid turned to each other.

"They really think they can battle for someone who doesn't want to move, don't they?" Dianne questioned.

"Seems that way." Aestrid answered as Seth took the microphone as the members of the Bullet Club surrounded the ring and Seth turned livid when he saw the droplets of blood from the bite Amanda had.

"Ní mar a cheap tú gur mhaith liom rudaí a athrú, a ghlacfaidh mé é?" Amanda asked… and Seth losing it and grabbing her by her hair to drag her into the ring, Amanda pulling his hand back and hitting him with a spinning backfist which sent him into Finn's direction, who punched him.

Dean and Roman ran at Amanda as scripted, only for Karl, Luke and Amber to jump them as Nick and Matt dragged Seth out of the ring and superkicked him.

Reaching over to Amanda, Finn pulled her to him by her hips and rested his right hand on her lower back while holding the microphone in his left hand as Seth, Dean and Roman were held in place to where they had no choice but to watch as the audience chanted "Bullet Club!" repeatedly.

"See guys… can't hold someone down when she wants to be free." Finn said as he pressed Amanda closer to him and trailed his lips up her neck before the members of the Bullet Club left.

In the backstage area, Aestrid and Dianne were laughing and high fiving each other.

"I called it! Call me now for your free readings, who's the father of the baby?!" Dianne said jokingly.

"Yep, certainly showed them. There are somethings that once gone, aren't coming back no matter how you try." Aestrid agreed.

"Damn right about that… and you watch those teeth next time." Amanda said as they reached the backstage area, the last part directed to Finn as he grabbed a bandage and gauze and dabbed it at Amanda's neck after grabbing some Neosporin.

Aestrid and Dianne looked at each other and smiled.


	3. Resulting Rage

_**6/9/14…**_

" _Hey… ready?" Dean asked after walking into the locker room, helping Amanda up to her feet as her injured leg was braced._

" _As ready as I'll ever be." Amanda responded quietly, the 23 year old balancing herself on her crutches and Dean noticing that she was wearing her makeup differently to hide that she had spent the past few days without much sleep… and Dean knew it was because she was reliving last week's ambush. "You don't think Hunter would mind if I went a bit off script tonight, right?" She asked, Dean knowing that she wanted to tell Seth off much like he and Roman wanted to… but Dean saw Amanda holding a picture of a younger version of herself and two kids around her age in the photo and realised who they are._

" _Old friends?" Dean questioned._

" _I lost touch with the guy almost 9 years ago… but the difference is that Andre never slammed a steel chair into my body and injured me. He didn't want me leaving home though… Immy supported my decision fully but she's been busy too." Amanda explained._

" _Sounds like one was clingy and the other lived with the same attitude, 'whatever you can see your future in, grab with both hands'." Dean replied._

" _Clingy is one word to describe Andre." Amanda said before quickly revealing a scar on the inside of her lower lip which Dean knew was from teeth._

" _Oww." Dean responded._

" _Yeah, biting while kissing wasn't appealing to me when I was 15." Amanda replied as Roman walked in._

" _Hey, there's someone Hunter wants you to meet in the office, kiddo." Roman said, Amanda seeing that it was just a little after 6:30 in the evening._

" _Did he say who?" Amanda asked, putting her Keppra and phone in her shorts pocket out of habit._

" _No, just that you need to get to know him… yeah, creative's changing things up a bit." Roman explained._

 _Amanda nodded and left, heading towards the office and paying no attention to Seth and Leighla… but they noticed her as she went down the hallway._

" _She's way beyond upset." Leighla said quietly, Seth rolling his eyes and Leighla nudging him. "I know it was scripted but you could at least apologize… you didn't mean to injure her, right? So go apologize!" She whispered, nudging Seth again._

 _Seth walked down the hallway and saw Amanda stop before she turned around, Seth walking closer and Amanda gripping onto the crutches tighter._

" _Hey, don't tense up, it's not gonna help you recover-" Seth said, Amanda setting one crutch aside when Seth tried to touch her._

" _One wrong move, I'm gonna make you scream like a bitch!" Amanda growled, Seth backing away in a startled manner. "And I doubt you're here to apologize out of your own volition, you're more motivated by not wanting to sleep on the couch at home." She said as she grabbed the crutch and started to turn back around, Seth stopping her… and the second he did, Amanda turned around and slapped him, Seth turning incensed._

" _What the hell have you been taking?! Damn it, if it fucks your head up that much, can I have some?!" Seth yelled, his hand on his face where the impact had met._

" _Oh if you want to be trapped in a fog because your brain decided to go on overload and turn your body into a human shock pad, be my guest, dickhead!" Amanda shouted, the door to Hunter's office opening and Amanda's eyes widening as she recognised the man that ran into the hallway. "Holy fuck…" She said, Finn turning to the small brunette that Hunter had been telling him about._

" _Come on, you, get on in here and off that leg." Finn responded, helping Amanda into the office and closing the door as Hunter found the sledgehammer. "It's alright, the little firecracker here already whacked him hard enough." He said, helping Amanda sit down as Hunter set the sledgehammer aside._

" _Well he damn well deserved it… and since she's gonna be off the road for a while, I figured that you two should get to know each other while you're in NXT, Finn. Just do your best to stay off of her bad side and she can't drink any alcohol so don't drive her to that point." Hunter replied._

" _Yeah, I… I had three seizures back in March and they put me on medicine. Combining it with alcohol can turn fatal." Amanda explained, Finn realising why she was so angered to see Seth a few minutes ago._

" _He saved your life…" Finn responded._

" _Which makes what he did last week doubly upsetting." Amanda said quietly, Finn being careful when he rested his left hand on her right shoulder._

 _Immediately, he understood why…_

 **Present time…**

"Seth, chill out! It was scripted!" Dean shouted as he and Roman reached Seth in the backstage area and found him trashing it up and throwing things against walls… and Roman grabbing Seth and forcing him to sit down.

"Would you calm the hell down, damn it?! It was part of the show!" Roman growled, Seth standing up and shoving him back.

"I don't care if it was scripted or not! _No one_ turns their back on me for some guy who can't even do half the job!" Seth yelled ragefully, before he turned towards them. "Seven vs three… they're all too pathetic to even attempt to make one for an even number! Personally, I wonder what would happen if it was him and me, out there on our own! He'd run like a bitch on his own… and that stupid slut would still go and back him up, comfort him saying it's alright to be scared, that he wasn't ready- HE IS NOTHING!" He continued, before yelling at the end and slamming his fist into the nearby plywood board of pinups of the scripts and storylines, punching a large hole right through it.

"That's the pot calling the kettle black, you were using the same tactics in FCW and NXT! Personally, I thought the thing that would piss you off most is that he bit her." Dean said, Seth turning to him.

"You thought?" Seth questioned, before he walked towards him. "I was only just getting started!" He growled, before he stepped past him and over to the lockers.

"We used the same mentality they did out there and repeatedly, even to Mandy before she joined us!" Roman responded, Seth turning back to him and then leaving.

Reaching the office, he pounded his fist against the door… it opened, Hunter emerging from it.

"Hell of a night, huh?" Hunter replied.

"We got mauled out there, Hunter! Where was Kane?! He could've scared them off!" Seth yelled.

"You think Kane will ever hurt Mandy or Amber, you're wrong. Don't like the newest ones to join the company, I take it?" Hunter said calmly.

"They've been too damn sugar coated over in Japan, any less than two more people with them than their opponents and they'll chicken out!" Seth responded.

"Okay… prove it tonight, Dean's up against Finn and after that, it's you against Karl Anderson." Hunter said with a smirk before it faded. "And no funny business, Rollins!" He growled before leaving.

In the Bullet Club's locker room, Amanda turned to Amber after the blonde tapped her on her shoulder and they walked out into the hallway.

"So… first thoughts on what it's like over here?" Amanda asked.

"Crazier, hotter and a lot more brutally honest… but I could get used to it." Amber answered.

"It can get crazy here… but Finn told me it can get crazy in Japan too." Amanda said as Amber noticed the bandage under the collar of the jacket.

"And it seems like he's still getting crazy over here… but I can tell that you and him are too strong to be pulled apart." Amber responded before they hugged.

' _Damn right… Seth can run his mouth about it all he wants, he's just proving that he's possessive!'_ Amanda thought.

But it was halfway through Finn's match against Dean that Amanda was up on the apron as scripted to be… and Dean inadvertently collided with her, Amanda crashing and landing on top of Finn, which evoked a not so family friendly response from the crowd.

"You okay?" Amanda asked, hers and Finn's faces a light red as his hands rested on her hips.

"I'm alright, love." Finn responded with a slight rasp to his voice.

Dean glanced at an angered Seth, who Roman managed to keep controlled… but Dean could tell that it was barely working.


End file.
